1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a raking apparatus, and in particular to a lawn care apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lawns require constant care and upkeep in order to maintain a pleasing appearance. A lush green lawn is generally preferred which is free of weeds and which is well trimmed. In order to achieve a well-groomed lawn, it must be mowed and the clippings must be raked regularly, sometimes every four or five days. For very large lawns, this job is time-consuming and labor-intensive. Even if a riding mower is used, the clippings are scattered and must be raked by hand.
Heretofore, there has not been a satisfactory and time saving way of raking the clippings or leaves. Commercial rakes are typically very expensive and designed for much larger areas and are not suited to be towed by the typical lawn and garden tractor. Implements having wheel-type radial rakes are generally designed for hay fields and are not suitable for lawns. Large commercial rakes cannot not be stored in the typical garage or shed. Such devices are also not suited for raking up debris or fallen twigs, leaves or branches.
In addition to raking, devices are needed for dethatching the lawn in order to promote healthier grass. Adjustment of the depth and tension of the rake tines and raking angle could provide for use of a single device for various types of raking in addition to dethatching. The rakes should also be retractable during transporting and storage.
It can be seen then, that an apparatus is needed which may be used with a lawn and garden tractor for raking lawn clippings. Such an apparatus should be adjustable to be used for either dethatching or various raking tasks. A rake should be towable behind a typical lawn and garden tractor and be capable of being easily stored in a garage or shed.